Oh, Hush Thee, My Baby
by Morgy Elizabeth
Summary: When Annabeth sings a lullaby to her and Percy's newborn baby, she doesn't realize just how big of an impact it had on her tiny little family. This happened while I was listening to The Seal Lullaby by Eric Whitacre. Just as a warning, there is character death, BUT I still wish you would read this because it would really mean a lot to me. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I'm apologizing ahead of time. This just kind of happened when I was listening to The Seal Lullaby by Eric Whitacre. I didn't mean for it to end the way it did. I wanted it to be happy. This isn't my first written PJO fanfiction, but it's the first one I've published. Don't hate me. I hope you kind of enjoy.**

* * *

***IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD "The Seal Lullaby" BY ERIC WHITACRE, I RECOMMEND YOU GO LISTEN TO IT. IT'S ON YOUTUBE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO, BUT IT'S THE PRETTIEST THING IN THE WORLD SO I ASK YOU KINDLY TO LOOK IT UP.**

Annabeth

As Annabeth carries her and Percy's newborn daughter, Thalia, around the room trying to get her to fall asleep, she kisses her daughter's head.

"Why are you always so awake?" she questioned the infant receiving only a happy smile from the little girl.

Eventually, Annabeth gave up and sat in the rocking chair by the crib where she was sure that she would stay for a good portion on the night. Suddenly, an idea struck her. She had recently heard a song that was quite soothing and could possibly get her daughter to sleep. Quietly, Annabeth began to sing.

_Oh, hush thee, my baby, the night is behind us,_

_And black are the waters that sparkled so green_

That lyric spoke so much to Annabeth. Even though it was talking about the color of the sea, all she could think of was Percy's dark hair and sea green eyes that were features that Thalia definitely received from him.

_The moon, o'er the combers, looks downward to find us_

_At rest in the hallows that rustle between_

As Annabeth looked out at the moon, she thought of Artemis and her Thalia with whom she spent a lot of her childhood with. Hopefully, both Artemis and her huntresses were looking down on them.

_Where billow, meets billow, and soft be thy pillow;_

_Ah, weary, flipperling, curl at thy ease_

Their home was right near the beach, so Annabeth could hear the gentle waves rolling in and thanked the gods, mostly Poseidon, for this beautiful night.

_The storm shall not wake thee, nor shark overtake thee_

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas_

Even though she and Percy had faced many dangers in their lifetime, she knew that she would face a thousand more to keep her little girl safe. There were so many dangers out there, and she and her husband would never hide Thalia from them, but even the gods knew that they would stop at nothing to keep any evil from touching a hair on their baby's head.

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging seas_

Percy

When Annabeth offered to put Thalia to bed, Percy had originally wanted to help her, but Annabeth insisted on doing it herself. That was his Wise-Girl he supposed.

As he lay in bed, patiently waiting for her to come back, knowing it may take awhile with their daughter, he heard soft singing come from down the hallway. Annabeth rarely sings, and when she does it is quite beautiful. Percy made the obvious choice and walked quietly towards his daughter's room.

The door was halfway open, and Percy had a clear view of his beautiful wife and daughter in the rocking chair. Annabeth's voice was beautiful, and the lullaby she was singing makes Percy think of the sea when it's calm and relaxing and safe.

He sees Annabeth stand up and kiss his daughter's forehead before walking over to the crib and placing Thalia in it. Percy quietly walks in and before he even makes a noise, Annabeth beats him to it.

"How did we get so lucky, Percy?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," he replied while wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Gods, she is so beautiful."

"She looks just like her father."

"Hair and eyes, but the structure of her face is all you, Wise-Girl."

"I love you, so much. I never imagined living very long, let alone starting a family. Fighting in two wars tends to make you think you might not live another day."

"Well, here we are at 25, and I cannot wait to grow old with you."

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Percy releases her and grabs her hand. They walk out of the room and quietly close the door behind them. Once they lay in bed, Percy can't help but stare at his beautiful wife in the moonlight.

"Goodnight, Percy," she says and he reaches out to stroke her hair. Annabeth puts her hand on top of his and falls asleep quickly.

Percy smiled to himself and allows his eyes to close.

Thalia

Twenty year old Thalia walks into the hospital trying to hold herself together. Her mother has been diagnosed with cancer for about a year now, and they were sure she was going to make it.

When she got the phone call from her dad that morning saying something had gone wrong, and her mother did not have much time left, she sobbed for a half an hour then quickly rushed to the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk was one Thalia had never seen before, so she walked up to her and said, "I'm here to see Annabeth Jackson."

"She's not doing very well. Only family," the lady replied without looking up.

"I'm her daughter."

"Very well. I assume you know what room she's in. Here's a visitor's badge."

Thalia took the badge with a quiet 'thank you' and quickly walked to the room that was too familiar to her.

"Dad?" she quietly called after opening the door.

"Thalia," Percy said almost as if all the air had left him. "She's not doing good. She'll be gone soon." forever was the word that hung silently in the air.

"Too young," she heard her father mutter. "Demigods shouldn't get cancer. This isn't fair. She's too young." then slightly louder, "Isn't there anything you could do Athena? Prevented this somehow? We've fought in two wars, and she has to go because of some cancerous cells?"

"I wish there was something I could do," Thalia heard a voice say. She turned quickly to see and Iris-message of her grandmother, Athena, whom she had only met twice in her life.

"Why are you even here?" she heard her father ask. Thalia knew it wasn't meant to sound rude, so she looked past it.

"In the past, my favorite children have died in battle. This is the first time in a long time one has died of illness. I needed to see her.

Suddenly they heard a small noise come from Annabeth's bed. Thalia and Percy quickly went to her side and each grabbed a hand.

"We're here, Mommy," Thalia said. She hadn't called her mother mommy in years, but suddenly she couldn't call her anything else.

"Per-cy. Thal-ia," her mother said slowly. "I love you."

The tears fell down her cheeks and she leaned forward to kiss her mother's forehead. "I love you too."

Percy looked like he was going to either faint or throw up.

"You don't look so good, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said softly. Thalia almost chuckled at her mother's silly nickname for her father.

"I could say the same Wise-Girl," he said quietly. "Gods, please don't leave me. I need you. 45 is not a good age to go. Please don't leave me."

Thalia rarely saw her father cry, but tears were falling down his face at a rate Thalia had never seen for him.

"Percy, I accepted this awhile ago. I'll always be with you. Thalia, my baby girl, look after him for me."

Thalia didn't know what to say so she nodded. Suddenly, something that she hadn't heard since she was young started playing in her mind, so she sang.

_Oh, touch thee, my baby, the night is behind us_

She saw her mother smile, and her father kiss her mother for the last time. She kept singing. Even in the Iris-message in the corner, she saw a tear fall from Athena's eye.

_Asleep in the arms of the slow-swinging sea._

* * *

**If it makes anyone feel any better, I cried while writing this. Now at this point, if you haven't listened to The Seal Lullaby by Eric Whitacre, please go do it. You will fall in love with it, I'm sure.**


End file.
